


It’ll never happen

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Phone Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Melissa brings up something Paul said a couple of years back attached to a somewhat embarrassing yet endearing story Emma wants to hear about.





	It’ll never happen

“Thanks Bill, it’s getting late, we better go home.” Paul patted Bill on the back, looking up at the clock on the wall. “We’ve had a great time but Em’s got a class in the morning.”   
Bill grinned, raising from his couch. “I’m glad you two had a good time, it was great to see you again Emma.”  
“Oh!” Emma looked up from her phone. “We’re leaving?” She looked at Paul and then down at her phone for the time.   
Paul nodded. “I figured so, yeah, aren’t you seeing Hidgens in the morning? You should get to sleep.”   
At this point, Melissa looked up from where she was sitting, listening to the conversation carefully.   
“Aww, leaving already?” Charlotte frowned, giving Paul a short hug goodbye. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”  
Paul hugged her back, “try not to have too much fun without me,” he laughed.   
Emma stood up, moving through Bill’s living room to grab Paul’s hand. “Thanks Bill, cool hang out,” Emma put in.   
“No problem, I’ll see you again soon,” Bill had probably the most charming smile of any of them.   
“Bye Melissa!” Emma waved, unsure why the younger girl was smiling so widely.   
Paul glanced at Melissa’s grin and squinted, “what’s that face for?” He asked.   
And with a smug look that insisted she knew the full power of her words she cleared her throat and announced simply: “Oh, but it’ll never happen.”   
And the whole room fell silent for a split second before erupting in a roar of laughter.   
“What?” Emma raised one eyebrow, looking at Paul for an explanation to a joke she clearly wasn’t getting.   
Paul’s face had turned bright red and his eyes were wide, his mortified look changed to a more vindictive one, glaring at Melissa.  
“You do this every time!” He exclaimed.  
“Well, it’s really funny,” Ted added as he shrugged.  
“Is not!”   
“Hah, it is too!” Melissa sneered.   
The two of them always bickered like siblings.   
“I told you not to talk about that!” Paul lunged as if he was about to grab Melissa but Emma tightened her grip on his hand.   
Melissa giggled anxiously, pushing back into the couch for protection.  
“So you never told Emma?” Charlotte shifted in her seat to shelter the secretary from Paul’s frustration.   
“I’m getting the vibe we’re making fun of Paul here, should I sit back down or wait in the car?”   
“We’re leaving right now,” Paul declared, his hands around Emma’s shoulders to guide her towards the door.  
Ted’s jaw dropped. “She hasn’t heard the story!?”  
“Well now I have to stay! Come on Paul!” Emma tried to look back over her shoulder but Paul was set on driving her towards the front door.   
“Good bye! A good night to everyone except Melissa!” Paul growled, but his words were only met with more laughter.  
“I want to know the story,” Emma began to nag the second they got into the car.   
Paul shook his head. “It’s just something dumb I said like, three years ago. But Melissa has not let it go since!”   
Emma eyed her phone, turning it on to message the secretary while Paul was concentrating on the road. 

‘Soooo,,,,?’ 

‘lmk when you’re home I’ll ring u 💕’

‘Thank u ily give me 5 minutes’

“Melissa always does that, you know. She thinks she’s so high and mighty because she knows everything about everyone in the office, but she uses that power for evil and that is not very nice!” Paul must’ve been rambling about her for a while now.   
“Paul, she’s just Melissa. She’s not some evil, all-knowing, all-powerful being out to get you.”   
“She might as well be! The first time she made that joke it was whatever, but it’s not funny anymore!”   
“I think you’re the only one that thinks that,” she turned to him with a teasing grin, it was adorable the way his face screwed up and turned red whenever he got mad.   
They pulled into the driveway, Emma nodding absently along to Paul’s aggressive and frustrated speech.  
“I’m going to go have a shower, I need to cool off,” he huffed as they entered their house.   
The second she heard the shower running Emma rang Melissa, pressing her phone to her ear.   
She answered after the first ring.  
“Paul is pissed!” Emma started off. “So I’m assuming this is going to be a really good story,” she paced over to the kitchen to look out the front window.   
“He really hates this story in hindsight, I’m just warning you. I’ve gotten in trouble enough times with him over it,” Melissa chuckled. “Give me two seconds, I’ll just step outside so you can hear me better.” There was a muffled rustling on the other end of the line as Melissa excused herself from Bill’s living room to move somewhere quieter.   
“Do you want me to talk to Paul about bullying you?” Emma offered jokingly.   
“Oh no it’s all good, we do that all the time. Is he nearby right now?”   
“Showering,” Emma eyed the bathroom door, “go ahead. I’m ready for the story,” she threw herself down on the couch to listen, a grin spreading across her face.   
“So this was way before you guys were dating, think the end of your first year at Beanies. I would’ve only been working at CCRP maybe a month or two.”   
Emma nodded. “Yikes, and I’m part of this story? Not liking where this is going.”   
“No you’ll love it!” Melissa promised. “So Paul was taking me on my first coffee run and I had only spoken to him once or twice but I remember thinking like, ‘is he really the most qualified for leading this coffee run?’ Because the second we got in through those doors he just like, stopped functioning all together. I had to do all the ordering and he was just staring at you.”  
Emma quickly cleared her throat to interrupt the story, “oh and that was a love thing? Wow, I always just thought it was because he was one of those zero social skill IT guys,” Emma snorted. “Wow, what a nerd. Can’t believe he had a crush on me,” she rolled onto her side on the couch, incredibly glad they were talking over the phone so Melissa couldn’t see the blush spreading across her face.   
“And when we left I had to carry the tray because he was not paying any attention to where he was walking. I was trying to make small talk but I couldn’t get anything out of this guy and then it hit me, but you know, I was the new secretary and he must’ve been working at CCRP for a while so it wasn’t my place to say anything but I’m telling you he was on some sort of high from seeing you and he was like ‘oh look at her handwriting, look at the way she writes on the cups it’s so cute, and I was like ‘Paul, oh my god, are you in love with the Barista?’”  
Emma laughed, “ew, he was that romantic even before we were dating?” Emma brushed a stray lock of hair back into place, twirling it around her finger as she listened to the story.   
“And here’s the thing, the moment he realises I knew he had nothing to hold back, he was all ‘she’s so pretty and so funny and so talented.”  
Emma’s face got redder with every word.   
“He found it necessary here to throw in ‘just don’t tell Ted,’ but the second he had he entered this other level which at first I thought was really creepy and like, obsessive, which is why he hates the story, but he was like ‘do you see how tired she looks? And she’s always working her shift alone, if I could ever just talk to her I’d ask if she was okay and I’d tell her to get more sleep, but it’s like,’ and he goes silent so I’d assumed he’d just stopped but then he takes in this big, almost comedically dreamy sigh and goes, ‘Oh, but it’ll never happen. She’s way out of my league.”  
Emma was so caught up in the story she didn’t notice the shower had stopped running.   
“So basically, he’s really in love with you, always has been.”   
“Hah,” Emma managed to choke out. She had stopped processing the story at that point, she could feel her skin burning and knew how red she had gone.   
“You okay, Em?” Melissa asked.  
“Yeah, no no, it’s fine! That’s just a really cute story,” she bit down on her knuckles, sitting up on the couch. “He shouldn’t be so embarrassed.”  
“Nah, it’s pretty embarrassing really,” Melissa pointed out. “I remember going ‘oh shit, this isn’t normal. Is this guy going to stab and mug me in an alley way now that I know?’ Like, it was pretty next level.”   
“Oh, no,” Emma interjected. “Before we met the circles under my eyes were so dark I was constantly being asked if I had two black eyes. Paul was in his right mind to worry. It was just after I lost my sister and just when I had started school, I was running on like one hour of sleep on a good day.”   
Melissa chuckled. “You two are really something else, just don’t tell Paul I told you.”  
“Emma?”  
Emma jumped as Paul approached her from behind. “Oh my god, you scared me.”  
“Who’re you talking to?” He asked, he was looking much cooler again, the redness on his face gone.  
“Just Hidgens,” she lied. “Just checking in on him.”   
“Oh!” Paul nodded. “Tell him I say hi.”   
“Hidgens, Paul says hi,” Emma said into the phone.   
“Oh, well tell Hidgens I say hi too whenever you see him next,” Melissa snickered. “I’ll let you go, see you soon Emma.”  
“Alright, good night Hidgens. See you later.”  
Melissa laughed one last time before they hung up.   
“You’re pretty red, are you feeling alright? Do you have a fever?” He held the back of his fingers to Emma’s forehead. “Your heart’s going really fast,” he added, checking her pulse.  
“That’s strange,” Emma managed to say, “I’m sure it’s nothing,” she assured him, begging her heart to slow down and her blush to go away.   
“Maybe you should get to sleep. I don’t want you to get sick and you have that class in the morning right?” Paul helped her up off the couch and lead her to the bedroom without any resistance.   
“Yeah,” she stammered. “Thanks Paul.”  
“For what?” He asked, changing into his pyjama shirt as they spoke.   
“Just for looking after me,” she told him as she sat down at the edge of their bed. “I love you.”   
Paul smiled. “I love you too babe. Are you doing alright? You’re acting a bit odd tonight.”   
“Really? It must just be the fever.”

**Author's Note:**

> hwHIP sorry for the wall of text phone conversations are not my forte but I hope u get the idea lmao


End file.
